Clockwise Doom (Episode)
Clockwise Doom is the 5th episode of the Pandora Hearts anime. It first aired on April 30, 2009. Synopsis Break gives Oz, A lice, and Raven their first mission. They are sent to a nearby town Nosambria in search of an illegal contractor (someone who makes a contract with a chain without the permission of Pandora). He states it is a good place to start since one of Alice’s memories could appear there. In the market place, Alice goes missing, and Raven goes to look for her. Alone, Oz sees a young girl selling flowers. When the trio have dinner, Oz realizes Raven's other personality reminds him of Gil (especially the black hair and golden eyes). Raven then informs Oz of why people become illegal contractors - to obtain power to change the past, present or future. They lure humans with their promise and a seal forms on their bodies. However, there is a time limit. As Alice falls asleep, Raven and Oz leave to finish their mission. As they talk, Raven comments that he can’t believe how calm Oz is after everything that has happened to him. Oz replies that he is confident in his ability to adapt. Because he was afraid of the getting hurt, he made the mistake of neglecting the truth. Meanwhile, Sharon and Break are discussing the mission and how they had kept some information secret. Sharon states that Break has been extremely cruel; he says it is best for Oz to realize the truth of the situation as quickly as possible. Alice is soon awakened by an attack by a chain, whose contractor turns out to be the girl that was selling flowers. As Raven shoots the chain, the girl's clock seal makes a full rotation. The flower girl awakens as if from a trance, wondering what’s going on. The Abyss opens, and her Chain grabs her as they both get drawn in. Oz rushes to save her, but is restrained by Raven, to stop him from being dragged down into the Abyss again. The girl is dragged in screaming for help as Oz falls to his knees. Break states that Oz has three options: 1. to be swallowed by the darkness 2. To find a way to save himself before his time is up 3. Once he find a way and discovers the truth, Break just might… On the ride home, Alice claims she never knew about any of this. Raven can’t believe she has never eaten a human before. Alice states this is her first contract, and she wants to find a way to help Oz. Raven informs them that the only way to stop Oz from being dragged into the Abyss when his clock makes a full rotation is to kill Alice, which initiates an argument between Alice and Raven. Oz wonders aloud about what that little girl was trying to change. The episode ends with a death god laughing inside the Vessalius mansion. Chapters Chapter 5: Clockwise Doom Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime